Experiencias Humanas
by Roxii C
Summary: -¡Alice, santo cielo!-exclame sintiendo mi corazón aumentar de velocidad–mira la carretera-grite entrando en un colapso nervioso dentro de mí, ella volteo la mirada y rio como loca,-Bella no exageres, recuerdas la habitación de cenicienta en Disney…/c. 10
1. Emborracharme y bailar en un bar

**Experiencias Humanas**

**Summary:** Bella siempre fue una chica sensata, pero era una adolecente y más de alguna vez tuvo que haber caído. Una serie de experiencias humanas a las cuales Edward catalogaría como LOCURAS, y que para Emmett serian su chiste durante toda la eternidad.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son mios, son de la marrabillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mia… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**Capitulo uno**

_**Emborracharme y bailar en un bar -I-**_

"_Experiecias humanas", "Experiencias Humanas" _Las mismas palabras de Edward seguían rondando en mi cabeza _"Experiencias humanas" _… La verdad tenia la esperanza que El pensara mas en ellas, porque si yo las digiera me catalogaría de loca en impulsiva, y seamos razonables yo nunca fui normal así que mas da… Pero mi tiempo se agotaba y el no lo proponía, además mi caballero del siglo pasado era demasiado dulce para dejarme hacer cosas así y mi equilibrio no ayudaba mucho, y lo único que me quedaba era solamente esperar a que Alice lo viera y me ayudara, pero estoy segura de que solamente al leerlo en su mente a de haber salido corriendo como un niñito asustado… jaja… pero vamos solo deseaba _emborracharme y balar en un bar_… bien primero necesitaría una mejor coordinación y quizás al ser vampira lo aria mucho mejor, pero no podría emborracharme… y realmente se me hacia cómico verme con ocho pies ya que tenía cuatro, pero bueno nadie me sacaría esa idea de la cabeza y la incluiría como una mas aunque para realizarla tuviera que recurrir a Jesica, que me dejaría abandonada, y con ese pensamiento me dirigía a tomar una deliciosa ducha…

Luego de relajar mi cuerpo comencé a elegir mi ropa, casi me da un paro cardiaco al ver que mis gavetas tenían nueva ropa, demasiado costosa y mis gavetas llenas de lancería azul, blanca y negra.

-Mary Alice Cullen Brandon estas muerta- susurre

-Belli, Bell's un día me lo agradecerás- Al escuchar su voz me caí de la cama donde me encontraba sentada.

-¡WOO! Hermanita, porque te vistes con esa ropa si mírate eres súper sexy, ahora comprendo a Edii- dijo EMMET, Emmett en mi habitación.

-Alice se puede saber que hace EMMET EN MI HAVITACION, CUANDO ESTOY MEDIO DESNUDA-

-OOH… no pensé que te molestaría, digo… emm- yo la fulmine con una mirada- bien, Emm voltéate- pero él no se movía seguía mirándome de arriba hacia abajo mientras me sonrojaba como un puro tomate.

-FUERA- parece que mi grito lo despertó, porque se volteo para salir por la ventana, pero al intentar cruzarla, se atoro en ella, y únicamente podía ver su trasero y sus pies mientras gritaba "ayúdenme soy demasiado musculoso para pasar", caí nuevamente por mis carcajadas acompañada del risas cantarinas de Alice.

Luego de que Alice pudiera sacar a Emm de mi habitación y levantarme del piso, ya que seguía riéndome, empezó a buscar un conjunto para mi, un pantalón de mesilla azul, con una blusa blanca de mangas largas, una chumpa que me llegaba arriba de las rodillas color beige, una bufanda y unas botas de tacón pequeño color blanco, seco un poco mi cabello y lo dejo suelto.

Realmente me gusto lo que me hiso, aunque debajo de todo me hiso poner un corsé, y por mas que le pregunte para que seria, no me quiso responder.

Bajamos a la sala donde Emm nos esperaba, diciendo que ya era hora, que ojala cuando fuera vampiro me apurara mas, y que estaba a punto de arrancarse el cabelo, y que, hay no se que mas dijo.

Alice ignorando el discurso que nos estaba dando o más bien dándome, salió llevando una bolsa negra y más bien parecía santa claus, aunque ella siempre parecía santa, Y Emm diciendo que me tardaría demasiado en llegar a la monstruosidad de caro que llamaba Jeep, me tomo en brazos y me coloco como si fuera un costal de papas en el asiento trasero.

-Bien Bella, sabemos que deseas emborracharte y bailar en un bar, por eso estamos aquí te enseñaremos a hacerlo, Edward nunca se enterara- dijo Alice mientras juntaba sus manos como si fuera un malvado plan, yo sonreí al saber que este se cumpliría.

-Y hermanita en su noche de bodas podrías bailarle un poco- las palabras de Emm me hicieron pensar en qué pasaría si realmente lo hiciera, el se merecía un propio bocadillo de su chocolate.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión Cullen, el miedo me empezó a invadir, y por una vez por una vez quise que Jasper estuviera al lado mío.

-Bien Bell's empezaremos enseñándote a bailar el tubo-

-¡QUE! Están bromeando no me jodan- dije entrando en un pánico –y ustedes dos me enseñaran- dije señalándolos con aun mas terror, las sonrisas burlonas de estos se borraron.

-Bella quiero que tengas una mente abierta, y no, nosotros no estamos tan especializados como lo está tu maestra- dijo Alice y Emm con su semblante serio.

Entramos a la mansión que se encontraba decorada con tres tubos en la sala y en las orillas muchos cojines, no parecía a nada de los cullen, los colores eran chillantes y vivos y en ese momento decidí salir corriendo, cuando me voltee, me tope con la maldita rubia frívola, estúpida, sádica, perversa… Rosalie.

-bien Bella, veo que deseas aprender el arte de la seducción, no es así- dijo arqueando su perfecta ceja.

-si-

-bien te encuentras con la persona correcta, yo te enseñare para que le muestres de una vez a mi hermano quien manda y quien tiene el control -dijo mientras empuñaba su puño y retaba a Emm que se escondió detrás de Alice mientras ella tapaba su pequeña boca para que no se escucharan sus tremendas carcajadas.

-Bien Bella, quiero que te coloques esta pequeña pantaloneta y te quites todo quedándote solamente en el corsé, hoy empezamos nuestra clase.

Me quite la ropa lo más rápido que pude la ropa quedándome solamente como Rosalie me había dicho.

-Bien primero quiero que camines sobre esta línea en forma recta- me costaba un poco hacerlo con estos tremendos tacones pero lo logre. –bien ahora cierra tus ojos y camina en línea recta, hice lo que me pidió pero pronto sentí como algo frio se topaba en mi frente haciendo que callera.

-Bella no entiendo como terminaste hasta el otro lado de la habitación- dijo Rosalie suspirando.

-bien sube haya, si caes te lastimaras y terminaras en el hospital me has escuchado, quiero que camines en línea recta-

Inhale y exhale, si Edward me encontraba con la pierna rota, o me dejaría volver a quedarme con sus hermanos y no me dejaría hacer mi serie de "Locuras", parecía más gimnasia rítmica pero no me quejaría, realmente necesitaba el equilibrio.

Pase dos horas practicando en equilibrio con los enormes tacones y me sentía mucho mejor cansada pero mejor, mi equilibrio había mejorado y todo se lo devia a Rosalie.

-bien ahora aprenderas a hace " El bombero" dijo colocando sus pirnas al lado del tuvo y sus manos sobre este mientras se deslizaba lentamente hacia abajo. Hice lo que me dijo y quien se imaginaria que lo aria a la perfeccion, Rosalie siguió explicándome varias formas de moverme, hasta que me dijo que subiera en el, cosa que no me resulto dicicil, Rosalie quedo impreciona al igual que yo al verme, cuado Alice entro.

-sabia que lo arias Bell's y ahora solo queda disfrutar tu noche de borrachera y tu striptease en vivo, lo aras con nosotras no es genia, por eso tengo la bolsa de Santa Claus- dijo mientras, soltaba su risa cantarina.

-En publico, no Alice, no lo hare-

Y aquí me encontraba en uno de los mejores clubs de Settle, destres de los telones para hacer mi presentación o más bien nuestra presentación, con un pequeño corsé negro ,una pantaloneta que más bien parecía ropa interior, unos tacones que parecían de 50 centímetros, y el pelo lacio y revuelto sin contar el exceso de maquillaje que Alice seguía aplicándome…

**uy chicas en el prox cap nuestra Bella se emborracha… ¿Qué seria capas de hacer?... ¿Por qué les digo que nuestro Ed quedara asustado al ver bailar la canción I kiss a gilrl de katy pierry a bella?...¿será que la interpreta?... bueno me voy…**

**Saludos… comenten si les gusto… sino también**

**adios**


	2. Emborracharme y bailar en un bar II

**Experiencias Humanas**

**Summary:** Bella siempre fue una chica sensata, pero era una adolecente y más de alguna vez tuvo que haber caído. Una serie de experiencias humanas a las cuales Edward catalogaría como LOCURAS, y que para Emmett serian su chiste durante toda la eternidad.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son mios, son de la marrabillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mia… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**Capitulo dos**

_**Emborracharme y bailar en un bar -II-**_

-bien Bella luces perfecta, me siento muy orgullosa- dijo limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria.

- estamos listas, ¡deja de comerte las uñas! No será nada difícil ya lo veras... y si te gusta pronto podremos repetirlo- dijo Rosalie guiñadme un ojo mientras tomaba mi mano para arrastrarme hacia el escenario, donde nos presentaban.

De pronto apareció Alice con un… la verdad no sabía realmente que contenía la bebida, al llegar a mí se la arranque de las manos, si esperar palabra alguna la tome de golpe.

-gracias Alice, ¿Qué era?

-un Tequila Kiss –

Solamente asentí y me prepare para hacer el ridículo de mi vida.

Caminamos detrás de aquella espesa nube de polvo, mientras la gente aplaudía a la espera de nuestra aparición Alice me empujo al lado de un tubo y lo señalo, yo subí por aquel enorme tubo, nadie me veía.

Enrolle mi perna fuertemente y senti como mis nudillos se pusieron blancos de emplear tanta fuerza. El humo comenzó a dispersarse y la música a sonar.

**Mike Pov**

Los acordes de "mi delirio de anahi" comenzaron a sonar, la mayoría de los hombres gritaban y las mujeres se acercaban mas intentando llamar su atención, el estúpido de Tayler gritaba y chiflaba lo más alto que pudiese, una melena castaña se veía arriba y de espaldas en el escenario junto a dos tubos una pelinegra pequeña y una hermosa rubia despampanante, no podía ver realmente a la castaña, parecía un mono, sus extremidades tensas se arroban en su entorno y no mostraba su cuerpo.

Tu boca no se ha dado cuenta aun

De que mis labios son motor para arrancar

Yo se que tu eres el color para mi

Matiz que pinta todo lo que llevo gris

La castaña comenzó a deslizarse por el tubo, vagaba lentamente , de una forma grácil y putamente seductora, comenzó a gritar, esa nena no podara resistirse nunca a mis encantos; seguí a Tayler que se hacía paso entre los hombres, llegamos hasta en frente de la pista, ellas no se atrevían a voltease.

hoy voy a seducirte

sin darme cuenta

sin darme cuenta

te robare un suspiro

aunque sea el motivo de mi delirio

Movieron sus caderas al compas y dando sexis movimientos en los cuales sus piernas se rozaban voltearon a vernos, sentí como la mayoría de los chicos quedaban estáticos; la mayoría eran de Forks, nunca esperábamos encontrarnos con la mismísima Isabella Swan junto a Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale en la tarima de un club de striptease

no se que va a pasar

cuando será cuanto tiempo tendré que esperar

para que enciendas la chispa que me hace explotar

Un mesero pasaba con varias cervezas en su azafate, tome todas las que cupiesen en mis manos, necesitaba algo después de ver como Bella se movía, paseando las manos por su mano, jugando con el tubo mientras jugaba con Rosalie y Alice rozando su esbeltos y deliciosos cuerpos.

si tu mirada se tropieza en mi

ese accidente juro que yo no lo vi venir

no tuve mas remedio que sonreir

tu no tendras otra salida que venir a mi

Ella cruzo una mirada con la mía, el pánico se vio reflejado en sus ojos, pero aun así me lanzo una sonrisa picara.

hoy voy a seducirte

sin darme cuenta

sin darme cuenta

te robare un suspiro

aunque sea el motivo de mi delirio

Varios hombres intentaban jalar de sus shorts para meter un poco de dinero en ellos, ellas siendo más rápidas se alejaban.

no se que va a pasar

cuando será cuanto tiempo tendré que esperar

para que enciendas la chispa que me hace explotar

Bella se acerco mas a mí, intente toma la esquina de la pequeña y ajusta prenda, no hiso falta mis intentos, ella tomo el dinero.

_resbalo_, me beso,

no supimos como paso

seduccion por error

_fue accidente o fue intencion_

_no me importa_, no te importa

tu tienes la chispa que me hace explotar

Me guiño un ojo y el dinero resbalo entre sus dedos, cayendo en mi cerveza, ella se alejo, tome de golpe en vaso, sin importarme de los dólares dentro, desde acá abajo había tenido una hermosa vista.

hoy voy a seducirte

sin darme cuenta

sin darme cuenta

hoy voy a seducirte

sin darme cunta

sin, sin darme cuenta

te robare un suspiro

aunque sea el motivo de mi delirio

Jugaban con el tubo, sus piernas se enrollaban mientras hacían los mismos pasos, colocan su cabeza a un lado de este mientras enrollaban una pierna mucho mas arriba que la otra, enrollaban estas a tal punto que parecía que estuviesen a punto de caer pero sin llegar a hacerlo, los gritos resonaban por el club.

no se que va a pasar

cuando será cuanto tiempo tendré que esperar

para que enciendas la chispa que me hace explotar

-mierda- escuche murmurar a Tayler, voltee a verlo.

-¡estúpido!- le grite, el maldito no podría controlarse viendo a tales bellezas.

**Bella pov**

Bajamos de escenario, sentí como el humo aun me mareaba, Alice me guio hacia un pequeño vestidor, la mayoría de las personas correteaban, los gritos y el maquillaje estaban hasta en el último rincón, Rosalie me tendió unos shorts color gris desgastados junto con unas mayas a cuadros y unos tacones negros y con una ramera roja, Alice vestía una minifalda verde musgo y un top blanco, Rosalie llevaba un pantalón pegado con unas botas y un top morado.

Me guiaron hacia el área vip, la música se escuchaba baja, podía ver a todas las personas desde arriba…

- tres margaritas- pidió Rosalie lanzándole un guiño a él aturdido bartender.

-bbebe… bebe… bébeella- Mike me llamaba, mientras caminaba atolondradamente, Alice se burlo de el. –exies muy se..sezi- me sonroje.

-gracias Mike, de seguro Jesica te debe de estar esperando-

-¡exa!, Stwanle neee… ni se aco- su lengua parecía trabarse en los dientes, como si tratase de ubicarse en una boca que no le pertenecía.

-o Mike, mira no es Tayler ¿quién te llama haya?- el tonto volteo a ver y más torpe que nunca intento vagar por las escaleras, que casualmente eran las de salida de emergencia.

Las tres margaritas ya estaban frente mía, Rose y Alice me las colocaron en frente, tome la primera de golpe, sentí como me quemaba la garganta y me causaba escalofríos, tome la segunda, esta vez me parecieron mucho mas deliciosas, así termine la tercera; Alice insistió en pedir un Martini y una piña colada, las tome con muchas ansias.

Las luces me cegaban y mi cuerpo parecía más frágil, pronto me sentí fantasear con Edward…

…

..

.

_-sabes Edward me encantan tus músculos- su sonrisa torcida se hiso presente… -¿me pregunto cuánto pesaras?, ¿será posible que el hielo pudiere romperse bajo tus pies?-_

_El escenario cambio a uno donde Edward se paraba grácilmente sobre un lago congelado._

_-Edward- grite, era demasiado tarde, todo el lago se había quebrado_

…

_.._

_._

Deseche las maniáticas ideas de un Edward ahogándose.

-¡BAMOOS A BEILAR!- grite a todo plumón arrastrando las palabras, agarre el vaso de tequila mientras caminaba por las grados, claro sin antes ser corregida ya que "eran las escaleras de emergencia" ¿Quién pone escaleras diferentes?

En la pista el humo se podía respirar como si fuese el mismísimo aire, las luces parpadeaban como locas, siendo así un arma para hipnotizar, mayor que el alcohol en mis venas, Rosalie bailaba con migo, llamando todos las miradas, Alice compraba bebidas, según ella que "tenía que comprar" así que comprobaba bebidas para mi, la mayoría de la gente quedaba sorprendida al ver como Alice gastaba cada centavo de su cartera por la bebida más exótica y costosa que pudiese encontrar.

A lo lejos con mi empeorada vista podía ver una mancha, si, una mancha parecida a Tayler o eso supondría yo por su cabello, bailaba con una rubia de bote y una hermosa pelirroja, aunque ella quisiese bailar mil metros lejos de ellos, podía verse que solamente estaba allí por su amiga…

Continúan los insinuados comentarios a mí alrededor, mis oidos habían perdido el poco sonido de percepción que les quedaba y pasaba mensajes incompletos.

Cansada llegue hasta la barra y tome le siguiente bebida, era roja con guindas, se veía muy bonita, tome la que era de color morado y verde, Alice platicaba con el batender.

Baje mis pies del banco para continuar bailando, pero perdí la estabilidad, Rosalie me saco de allí, junto con una triste Alice, me montaron en el asiento trasero del porche…

-TENGO UN CHISTE- grite mientras botaba sobre el haciendo -¿quew haci uno nurona en el cerebeto de un hom… hombreww- Alice rodo los ojos, pero Rosalie no pudo contenerse: -¡TURISMO!- grito riéndose.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chicas lamento tanto no haber actualizado durante tanto tiempo pero reamente no sabía que esperar de este capítulo, se que tal vez es muy pequeño, pero esta historia lleva los capítulos pequeños, en el próximo capi deberás saldrá la canción de: I kiss a girl de katti pery, es el ultimo, de esta borrachera, pronto vendrán más locas experiencias.**

**En el próximo capítulo Edward las encontrara en la casa Cullen e imagínense leer eso en los pensamientos de M.N… haha.****También la canción tiene algo que ver O.o**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews y si me dejan uno les prometo enviar un pequeño adelanto.**

**La quiero un montón chicas, cuídense, estaré esperando sus regaños…**

_**Roxii Cullen**_


	3. Emborracharme y bailar en un bar III

**Experiencias Humanas**

**Summary:** Bella siempre fue una chica sensata, pero era una adolecente y más de alguna vez tuvo que haber caído. Una serie de experiencias humanas a las cuales Edward catalogaría como LOCURAS, y que para Emmett serian su chiste durante toda la eternidad.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mia… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**Capitulo tres**

_**Emborracharme y bailar en un bar -III-**_

-Bella tranquilízate quieres- dijo Alice nuevamente viéndome por el retrovisor.

-no seas aguafiestas Alice, ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda como humana?- su comentario no fue sarcástico, ni tampoco enojado, resultaba del todo conformante en que me acompañara en esta pequeña locura, porque parecía que Alice estaba a punto de desistir.

Continúe riendo frenéticamente de mi chiste, era realmente gracioso y Rosalie sonreía… -¡ESCUCHEN!- mi grito hiso encoger en sus asientos a las vampiras pero no me importo -¿porqwe Dios invente a el hombri antes mujew?- Alice sonrió, mientras contestaba "porque como todos los artistas primero inventan el borrador" Rosalie rio otra vez.

Demasiado pronto llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, abrí mi puerta solo para caer en el asfalto.

-BELLA- grito Alice apareciendo a mi lado en un dos por tres mientras me levantaba. Me guiaron dentro de la casa aunque no estaba segura de poder caminar, pero aun así me dirigí a la sala o más bien al bar precisamente, estaba segura de que a Carsalie no le importaría que tomara una de ellas, enfoque mi vista en la más llamativa _"__Johnnie Halker o Johnnie Walker" _realmente no sabía cómo se llamaba pero estuve segura de que era muy costosa, pose mi pie en una repisa, estirando mi brazo para alcanzarla, subí a la siguiente repisa, pero era imposible o eso suponía yo, lograr bajar con esa botella; susurre "Dios me ayude" y me tire, desde arriba parecía una altura demasiado grande pero ahora que la observaba eran unos cuarenta centímetros. Caí sobre los pies no sin antes tambalearme, unas ¿dos botellas? Cayeron de la repisa pero no me importo abrí la que tenía en mis brazos y comenzó a beber el delicioso alcohol, sin duda ser vampiro tenía sus desventajas… Camine alrededor de la sala dando vueltas de bailarina, o eso intentaba que parecieran.

Rosalie entro al ver el desastre y serio mientras me cargaba hasta su recamara.

-¡DIABLOS!- grite al ver su habitación, parecía la perfecta escenografía para una película porno, todo tenias espejos y alfombra roja. Una comodísima cama se veía al final, al lado un estero y en medio de estos un tubo. –haaaaaaaa- grite mientras corría tambaleándome en medio de la habitación, tome entre mis brazos al preciado tuvo y empine la botella.

-Bella, Edward nos matara- dijo mientras encendía el estero y comenzaban los acordes de…

-¿quw es canción ese?- pregunte mientras caminaba con mucho más cuidado apretando la botella a mi costado.

-I want to fuck you like an animal- ¿queeeeeeeeee?, woooooow…

-haaaa-

_you let me violate you  
you let me desecrate you  
you let me penetrate you  
you let me complicate you_

Sentí como mi ojo agarraba un tic.

-¿Rosalie puedo cambiar?- ella se rio de mi expresión y asintió. Cambie a la canción siguiente y en ese momento entro Alice, rodando los ojos…

-creo que debes cambiarte- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras me entregaba un pequeño conjunto azul que consistía en un short y un top, si hubiese estado sobria jamás hubiese aceptado colocarme aquellas prendas tan reveladoras pero como no lo estaba, me las coloque presurosa ignorando el frio.

_Baby take off your coat __  
__Real slow __  
__And take off your shoes __  
__I'll take your shoes __  
__Baby take off your dress __  
__Yes yes yes_

Varias bufandas de colores estaban en un perchero, tome una fucsia junto con una color verde limón, Alice me tiro con una almohada y me hiso caer.

-¡auch!- exclame, sobando mi brazo; cambie la canción nuevamente…

Rosalie me golpeo en la espalda aunque supuse que había _intentado_ no ser muy fuerte. Me voltee y le devolví el golpe con la mayor fuerza que tenia aunque no funciono…

_This was never the way I planned,  
not my intention.  
I got so brave,  
drink in hand.  
Lost my discresion  
Its not what, I'm used to.  
Just wanna try you on.  
__I'm curi-ous for you,  
caught my attention._

Demasiado pronto Alice se sumió a la Guerra y yo empine la botella mientras la dejaba los más lejos posible de toda la habitación

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it.  
(I liked it)_

Alice me empujo sobre la cama mientras caía de espaldas, Rosalie ataco a Alice y entre ellas empezaron a pelearse entre si, varias plumas caían sobre mí, parecía no haber escapatoria.

_No, I dont even know your name,  
it doesn't matter.  
Your my experimental game,  
just human nature.  
It's not what good girls do.  
Not how they should behave.  
__My head gets, so confused.  
Hard to obey._

Rosalie me ataco nuevamente y Alice le siguió.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it.  
(I liked it)_

Escuche una exclamación, ambas volteamos a ver, ellas quedaron estáticas pero yo tuve que esperar a que las plumas terminaran de caer para encontrarme con un Edward, Emmett y Jasper viéndonos estupefactos en la entrada, sentí mis mejillas arder.

_Us girls we are so magical.  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.  
Hard to resist,  
so touchable.  
To good to deny it.  
Ain't no big deal,  
it's innocent._

Jasper inspecciono a Alice detenidamente, y quedo embobado viéndola… el ambiente se lleno de lujuria, volta a ver a Rose y ella hiso lo mismo, pero ambas no pudimos retirar la mirada de la otra, sus ojos se veían tan centellantes… tan hermosos, Rose estiro una mano para acariciar mi cabello, nos acercamos.

_I kissed a girl and i liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it.  
(I liked it)_

Sin saber cómo tuve sus labios sobre los míos, eran fríos, pero mucho más suaves, se sentían deliciosos… escuche un grito o esos supuse, Rosalie me acerco a ella y caí sobre la cama con ella enzima, envolví mis manos alrededor de su cuello y la moví hasta la parte baja de su espalda… Rosalie acaricio el contorno de mi brazo hasta medio muslo…

-¡JASPER!- gruño alguien, estaba tan concentrada, jade al sentir el apretón de su mano en su muslo y como entraba debajo de mi camiseta. La lujuria desapareció solamente dejando paso a la con función…

Rosalie me observo desde arriba y saco las manos de mi cuerpo yo quite las mías del suyo, vimos a los demás estupefactos y no resistimos las risas aunque nuevamente sentí el mareo al estar ebria, solamente esperaba que Edward no se diese cuenta, me intente levantar de la cama pero caí en el acto y comenzó a reírme nuevamente. Edward se acerco a Jasper diciendo yo el tenia la culpa de mis risas, mientras tanto gatee para llegar a la botella y me la tome totalmente, deje mi espalda caer sobre la alfombra, y la botella callo igual haciéndola explotar en miles de pedacitos… Todos me vieron y no pude evitar hablar.

-¡¿quww?- ups, mala idea hablar, Edward abrió sus ojos enormemente y apareció frente mía, su velocidad me mareo y, me hiso tambalear tape mis ojos para intentar calmarme.

-Alice, Rosalie- hablo con voz aparentemente tranquila -¿Qué le ocurrió a Bella?- ambas se miraron detenidamente y respondieron a coro: "¡EXPERIENCIAS HUMANAS!" Su ojo obtuvo un tic realmente gracioso…

-Ewar, Eder, Exard- intente llamarlo pero no funcionaba –Eddi- le llame. Me miro todavía más preocupado y me abrazo –tegew hambri- dije mientras posaba mi cabeza sobre su hombro, en ese momento preste atención a la canción que sonaba…

_Se Monta En El Gallardo  
Rumbo al tráfico  
Donde quiera que esa gente se le quede mirando  
Su cara de fiera tiene algo mágico  
Ase rato que sale y que yo la estoy chequiando_

Grite mientras me soltaba de sus brazos y me dirigía al estéreo para subirle todo el volumen, luego me abrase al tuvo y tuve unas tremendas ganas de subirlo.

- ¡Zun Zun Rompiandiew zaderas, Zun Zun elle matoooo!- grite

-¡BELLA BAJA!- me llamo Edward, ¿Qué se creía, ni que yo fuese un perro?, fruncí el seño. Y arque mi espalda, vi el pavor en su mirada.

-¿asíw?- pregunte inocente. Alice y Rosalie comenzaron a reírse…

-Bella… en ese momento pareció que hubiese visto un fantasma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	4. Emborracharme y bailar en un bar IV

**Experiencias Humanas**

**Summary:** Bella siempre fue una chica sensata, pero era una adolecente y más de alguna vez tuvo que haber caído. Una serie de experiencias humanas a las cuales Edward catalogaría como LOCURAS, y que para Emmett serian su chiste durante toda la eternidad.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mia… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**Capitulo cuatro**

_**Emborracharme y bailar en un bar -III-**_

_-¡BELLA BAJA!- me llamo Edward, ¿Qué se creía, ni que yo fuese un perro?, fruncí el seño. Y arque mi espalda, vi el pavor en su mirada._

_-¿asíw?- pregunte inocente. Alice y Rosalie comenzaron a reírse…_

_-Bella… en ese momento pareció que hubiese visto un fantasma._

**Edward Pov **

_No puedo creer que haya rechazado mi dinero y una noche con MIGO _¿de quien diablos eran esos pensamientos?

_Algún día se dará cuenta de que Edward no vale nada y venta con migo rogando, ¡HA! Y se lo tirare en la cara… apuesto que Edward no puede satisfacerla y busco ayuda en el bar _¿no la satisfago?, ¿no soy suficiente para ella?, no mentira, es decir yo… ¡TENIA RAZON!

-¿Bella?- la llame nuevamente sin verla realmente

Una sucesión de imágenes de Bella sobre un escenario se disparataron de aquella mente tan sucia… _Eso fue tan sexi, nunca pensé que las Cullen bailaran tan bien, y bella, ¡mierda! Valla que las apariencias engañan, porque con esos pies de patos que tiene, quien diría que podría subir hasta arriba… pero esa sonrisa fue tan ardiente, ¡joder! Solo quería que me digiera un sí, PUTA solo un maldito si, Edward no tenia porque enterarse…_ una sonrisa totalmente picara se poso en la mente de ¿Newton? ¡Newton!, no la quitaba, repasaba un millón de veces su cuerpo, sus piernas y sus labios que más bien son MIOS. ¿Dónde diablos habían estado?

-se puede saber a donde fueron- pregunte mientras empuñaba mis manos. Ellas se miraron entre sí, y sonrieron.

-ya te dijimos ¡experiencias humanas!-

-¿experiencias humanas?, eso no es sensato eso es de locos, de LOCOS; fue tu culpa Alice, tú y tus locas ideas, eres una mala influencia, crees que Bella es tu muñeca pero no es hace…

-EDDI- Bella con la voz más chillona–no os culpesh, querid yoow- dijo mientras bajaba atolondradamente y tomaba la botella más próxima, la botella de ¡tequila! Por todos los santos ¿Quién le da una botella de tequila?

-Bella deja de tomar, mañana tendrás una resaca horrible y…

-¡me valew merda!- grito empinándola, limpio los restos con el dorso de su mano y coloco la botella a su lado, pero sin soltarla; no había notado su ropa hasta ese momento pero sin duda comprendía a Mike, esa pijama… ¡diablos! ¿Pijama?, mejor desnuda; cállate Edward tú no eres así, tranquilízate…

-¡hooii voy aa sedwecirte!- los gritos de Bella lograron calmar un poco mi deseo, pero al analizar sus palabras quede en estado de shock, Los demás se rieron y abrí los ojos para encontrar a Bella con una mano extendida hacia mí.

-sin darwe shuenta, sin darze cuentaw- empino la botella hasta que la acabo y se desplomo en el suelo…

-AMO A BELLA EBRIA- grito Emmett mientras chocaba las palmas con Alice… es decir ¿ellos? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? En ese momento vi todo tojo, Alice y Emmett habían planeado emborracharla, como su propio juguete y Rosalie se les había unido por creerla una humana insignificante.

-E m m e t t A l i c e ¿no que la consideraban su hermana? Ustedes no tienen decencia- no iba a descontrolarme enfrente de mi ángel, ignorando lo que decían mis "hermanos" la tome en brazos aunque ella no soltó su famosa botella…

-¡BELLA!- escuchamos el grito por toda la casa y luego unos cuantos tropezones hasta que la puerta se abrió dejándonos a la vista a un Mike y a Tayler sudados pero borrachos, aunque parecía que el efecto se estaba pasando.

-¿Mike?- pregunto Alice mientras se acercaba a el –creo que te equivocaste, si gustas Emmett puede llevarlos a…

-¿Qué porque yo?- pregunto Emmett mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-porque… no lo hare yo- contesto Alice en un susurro que ningún humano pudiese escuchar.

-y yo tengo que llevarlos ¿no?...

-¡no me he equivocado!- la exclamación de Mike nos trajo a la realidad, se sujeto de el hombro de su amigo y continuo -vengo por Bella-

-a si- dije mientras la apretaba mas a mi costado –podrías hablar mañana cuando te encuentres en tus cabales…

-¡NO!- me interrumpió avanzando hasta posarse frete a mi tambaleándose –yo sé que no eres suficiente hombre para Bella por eso ella tuvo que recurrir a un bar- a un ¿BAR?, quise gritar y apretar fuertemente los cuellos de aquellos que se habían atrevido a permitirle hacer tales locuras, maniáticos desquiciados, pero me controle, pronto me vengaría y sería la mejor venganza del mundo ya lo verían ¡WAJAJA! Bella se removió en mis brazos y miro detenidamente a Mike, sus ojos brillaron ¿brillaron?, ¡BRILLARON!; se comenzó a remover entre mis brazos hasta poder salir de ellos, todos callaron asustados, Alice cubrió su boca con ellos, y Jasper actuó igual que su esposa solo que para suprimir sus carcajadas ¿Por qué le causaba gracia?, Bella nunca me dejaría por un bebe como Mike Newton ¿verdad?, apreté su mano pero ella se soltó, sentí un vacio en mi pecho y quise agarrarla y llevármela lejos pero no podía; ella se tambaleo hasta llegar frete a Mike y se le tiro en brazos, varios jadeos sonaron.

-Esta borracha ¿Qué no ven? Ella nunca haría eso- dijo Rosalie intentando convencerse ella misma. Bella entero su el rostro en el hueco de su hombro y sentí que mi mundo se desmoronaba, quise sollozar pero simplemente me limite a apretar el tubo del lado hasta hacerlo trisas.

Bella se separo de Mike con una botella en manos, y Mike quedo perplejo, Bella había robado su botella de _¿_Johnnie Walker?, en ese momento me largue a reír, Bella no era tonta… solamente en ello se había fijado, ¿Cómo se me había pasado por la mente la simple idea de que me dejase? La recibí en brazos y me prometí a mi mismo comprarle más de ellas… Mike frustrado de su intento se incoó delante de Bella…

-Bella con el no encontraras la felicidad- decía mientras tomaba su zapato.

-Mike no sewah menfdige, Eddi es el amoh de mi vidah- respondió mientras se acurrucaba mas en mi pecho, sonreí como un tonto, me encantaba escuchar esas palabras. Newton dejo de insistir y se largo con un embobado Tayler que no dejaba de ver a Rosalie; Bella nuevamente empino su botella y yo reí.

La lleve a mi habitación, había sido un día agotador y esperaba con todas mis ansias que mañana no recordase nada, Bella continuo intentando seducirme, pero utiliza todo mi autocontrol para no abalanzarme sobre ella; ya un poco calmada pero para nada soñolienta la abrase mientras le cantaba una canción, su canción…

_Goodnight, my angel  
Time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away_

__

Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say…  


Sus parpados acababan de cerrarse, sin haber completado la canción, la recosté suavemente sobre la cama y cubrí su cuerpo con una manta, luego le di un beso en la frente y Salí de la habitación… tenía varias venganzas que hacer.

Tome el tinte de cabello que Emmett tenía guardado para sus bromas, casualmente era rosa chillante; Rosalie siempre tomaba sus baños en la noche así que era la oportunidad perfecta, vacié el tinte dentro de su shampoo, "listo" susurre emocionado y me diriji al garaje.

El jeep de Emmett era muy lindo y sus asientos de cuero eran perfectos entre en él y comencé a rasgarlos, era la venganza perfecta, el nunca lo notaria por fuera… wajaja.

Camine hasta la habitación de Jasper y Alice, por suerte estaba vacia y mientras me reía sigilosamente busque todas sus tarjetas de crédito y partí cada una dejando la basura por toda la habitación; Luego entre a su closet y lance ¡toda! la ropa por la ventana, luego regrese muy feliz a la habitación con mi querida Bella, era tan hermosa, estaba seguro de que pronto despertaría…

Dos horas después…

-¡EDWARD!- gritaron al audífono, ¡diablos! Habían despertado a mi Bella, ella me miraba tiernamente mientras pasaba su mano cálida por mi rostro de mármol, cerré los ojos mientras me deleitaba con su tacto…

-te amo-susurro, sentí la puerta abrirte abruptamente mientras _ellos _entraban, ¡genial!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Ay chicas ha terminado la borrachera, pobrecito Ed pensó que Bella lo dejaría… haha**

**Espero que les allá gustado, en el próximo capi habla otra experiencia humana, gracias por todos sus review, sus favoritos, alertas y todos aquellos lectores invisibles (haha) que están x allí… los quiero un monto, ya saben déjenme un review si quieren un adelanto o su correo, yo juro que se los envió…**

**Este capi ha estado mucho más largo pero como ya se los havia mencionado no deberían de ser así :)**

**Cuídense…**

_**Roxii Cullen **_


	5. El concierto de un calvo

**Experiencias Humanas**

**Summary:** Bella siempre fue una chica sensata, pero era una adolecente y más de alguna vez tuvo que haber caído. Una serie de experiencias humanas a las cuales Edward catalogaría como LOCURAS, y que para Emmett serian su chiste durante toda la eternidad.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**Capitulo cinco**

_**El concierto de un calvo**_

Emmett continuo cambiando los canales hasta que se detuvo en _E news_ , generalmente yo no miraba televisión, prefería hacer otras cosas, como estar con Edward, hablar con Edward… y otras cosas, pero Edward estaba de caza con Alice, Japer y Esme, así que solo quedábamos Emmett, Rosalie y yo; Rose me hacia manicura en mis pies y Em miraba televisión atentamente.

"Pitbull se presentara dentro de una semana en Washington…" hablo la presentadora, de repente pareció como si un foco se iluminaba en mi cabeza, ¡Pitbull!, es decir… había oído a Jesica hablar de el un centenar de veces, aun así no sabía quién era, no me importaba en lo mas mínimo, pero yo jamás había asistido a un concierto, si, Isabella Swan a la edad de dieciocho años jamás había asistido a un concierto, lo más cerca que había estado de ello era cuando Renee había insistido en que fueran juntas al de ¿Ricardo Argentina?, algo así debía llamarse, no había soportado el griterío de la gente, sin embargo ahora era diferente, quería ir a un concierto, aunque fuese de ese tal Pitbull, y gritar como una loca hasta quedarse si voz… y tal vez subiese al escenario, de pronto descarte la idea, iba demasiado lejos, por ahora debía conseguir las entradas, y ya que faltaba una semana resultarían casi imposible de conseguir.

-oye Rose, ¿Quién es Pitbull?- ella levanto la vista como si estuviese poseída, parecía que sus ojos fuesen a salirse de sus orbitas, me asuste y me pegue al cuerpo de Emmett, el me miraba desde la misma forma que Rosalie.

-no, sabes quién es Pitbull- repitió Rosalie levantándose del sillón como si fuese un robot, Emmett le siguió.

-¿un perro?- Ignoraron mi tonto comentario.

-PITBULL, ES… él es, él es… ¿Qué es Rose?- Emmett le pregunto y esta le dirigió la misma mirada gélida que a mí.

-¡EL ES MI DIOS!- yo la mire con cara de ¿waf? Y ella sonrió relajadamente –es el mejor cantante que existe en este universo, es uff…

-no como yo- le interrumpió Emmett, ella rodo los ojos.

-no hablemos de tu hermosa voz Em- le dijo a punto de reírse -¿has escuchado "on the floor"?- yo asentí no muy convencida –pues el canta en ella, ven- me llamo y subimos a su habitación. Rosalie saco una portátil de color rosa, y tecleo rápidamente "Pitbull", entro al primer enlace y leyó en voz alta: Armando Christian Pérez, más conocido como Pitbull, es un cantante cubano-estadounidense de Pop, hip hop y reggaetón. También ha grabado canciones de pop y house. Se crio en Little Havana, una sección de Miami conocida por su gran población de cubanos…

- y el… ¿es sexy?- le interrumpí.

-¡valla que lo es!- exclamo a tiempo que buscaba una imagen de él.

-no como yo- dijo Emmmett colocándose frente mía –pero si lo comparas con Edward, mmm… es caso perdido- yo entrecerré los ojos y regrese mi visita a las imágenes que Rosalie abría; Edward era demasiado sexy y dudaba conocer a un hombre mucho más guapo que él, su suave y sedoso cabello, su fuerte barbilla, los rosados y fríos labios su recta nariz, y sus ojos de ese color tan hermoso como el topacio y su cuerpo, ¡uff!.

-Bella- me llamo Rosalie, yo salí de mi trance, en la portátil había la imagen de un hombre calvo, tenía la ceja arriba cosa que le hacía ver mucho más sexy -¿verdad que lo es?- asentí embobada.

-¿te gusta el reggaetón?- yo me sonroje, definitivamente era una pregunta para que me transformase en tomate y Emmett lo sabía, si ni siquiera podía bailar una canción lenta como esperaba que pudiese bailar esa "agarrason" como le llamaba mi padre -¿quieres aprender?- yo negué fervientemente.

-oh Bella, ¡seria genial!-

-¿Qué diferencia hay en que lo haga siendo humana o vampira?- pregunte escrutando mis ojos.

-"en mi diversión"- le escuche susurrar Emmett en el oído a su esposa, ella le dirigió una mirada de reproche –en tu diversión y… ¿en tu diversión?-

-Bailar este estilo de música es como si tu cuerpo se fundiese con tu pareja se siente tan…

-alto- le interrumpí –para eso existen otras cosas- dije roja como un tomate.

-hay Bella pero es un baile, un baile que podrías aprovechar para seducir a Edward- dijo Rosalie guardando su portátil en la pequeña gaveta.

-bueno… no sé cómo llegamos hasta acá yo solo quería saber de Pitbull-

-¿quieres verlo?- me pregunto Emmett colocando su rostro frente mía, levante una ceja y respondí: "emm… si" -seria genial, apuesto a que Edward si te permitiría esta vez hacerlo aunque… seria más interesante si no lo supiera- dijo Emmett moviendo sus cejas subjetivamente, en ese momento sonó su teléfono celular y el se dirigió a responderlo –Hola- dijo efusivamente –hay Alice, aguafiestas- se sentó en el suelo como un niño pequeño –no le digas- y colgó.

-¿Quién era osito?-

-era Alice, dice que la incluyamos o si no le contara todo Eddi- yo sonreí, no pensaba dejarla afuera.

-pero yo no tengo dinero-Rosalie rodo los ojos –estoy segura de que puedo pagar general- ha este punto sus ojos parecen estar a punto de salirse.

-¡BELLA!- se levanto de mi lado y tomo mis hombros -¿Cómo llegas a siquiera imaginar eso? ¡Yo los pagare!- dijo colocando su dedo en mi nariz –y no se hable más del tema- asentí temerosa.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta repentinamente y una ráfaga de aire movió mis cabellos, Edward se detuvo a mi lado.

-¿Qué pagaras Rosalie?- pregunto Edward mientras nos miraba alternamente, suspire, ya sabía que él era demasiado sobre protector pero cada vez que lo hacía no podía evitar sentirme nuevamente exasperada.

Fruncí el seño al sentir que los segundos pasaban y el no se atrevía a saludarme. Me levante de la cama, supongo que el sintió como desaparecía de la habitación, seguro se sentiría más a gusto para interrogarlos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sobreprotector? No era una muñeca que podía lastimarse con cualquier cosa, era un ser humano tan vulnerable como todos los demás, llegue a la sala donde Jasper veía la televisión, pero realmente no parecía hacerlo, el dirigió su mirada hacia mí y me dio una leve sonrisa.

-acércate Bella- me llamo, atolondradamente llegue a su lado y me senté en la esquina más alejada del sofá, el me siguió viendo y palmeo a su lado, yo me corrí lentamente, esta vez estaba a su lado pero no lo pensaba tocar, Jasper coloco su brazo sobre sus hombros y de la nada yo pose mi cabeza en el zullo, sentí las lagrimas resbalándose por mi mejilla, realmente no sabía porque estaba llorando… es decir tenia al hombre perfecto y una eternidad por delante… pensé que serian los sentimientos de Jasper pero lo descarte, sabía que esta vez eran solo míos, quizás ya estaba aburrida de tanta sobreprotección; no parecía la prometida de Edward… parecía su hija, su pequeña e indefensa hija ¿era acaso lo que él esperaba desde el principio?, una… entretención, porque fuese así o no, era esa la forma en la que yo me sentía -¿quieres hablar Bella?- yo negué aun sintiendo lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos –sabes… hablar ayuda a veces a desahogarse-

-no en una casa de súper oídos - dije intentando hallarle la risa al asunto, pero no parecía que la hubiese encontrado, el me regalo una triste sonrisa.

-sé cómo te sientes… cuando quieras hablar con alguien allí estaré- asentí, Jasper era muy gentil; el continuo viendo la televisan y yo derramando algunas gotas –oye… así que Pitbull- sonreí de verdad, quizás fuera una tontería… y que más daba si realmente quería verlo. Jasper paro en uno de los canales donde pasaban videos, la presentadora indicaba que era el video "on the floor" donde salía Pitbull y Jennifer López -¿entonces te gustan los calvos?- me pregunto, en ese momento me atragante, ¡los calvos! Como se le ocurría a Jasper decir eso, de mi garganta salía una risa estrepitosa mientras me ahogaba. Tan rápido como un rayo, tuve a toda la familia Cullen frente mía.

-Bellas ¿estás bien?- me pregunto Edward ya de cuclillas posando su mano sobre mi frente, en ese momento pare de reír, era tan sobreprotector, ¡¿no podía ni reírme acaso? Observe rápidamente que el había cambia su ropa… tenía tiempo de cambiarse ¡sin saludarme!, fruncí el seño esta vez realmente disgustada… sabia que conteniéndome no ganaría nada.

-tú qué crees _amor_- hable con sarcasmo –un simple "hola" no te hubiese costado- algo en sus ojos me hiso ver el arrepentimiento, pero aun así había un pequeña y casi imperceptible chispa de diversión en sus ojos.

-la oveja saca las garras ¡raww!- no hacía falta voltear a ver para saber que Emmett era quien estaba molestando. Edward coloco su mano sobre mi mejilla y la acaricio levemente, la moví no sin cierto esfuerzo, realmente estaba enojada -quizás Mike, le haga sentir mejor- dijo Emmett al lado nuestro moviendo sus cejas subjetivamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chicas lamento tanto la tardanza… he escrito varias experiencias pero ninguna me gustaba, espero que les guste "el calvo" haha**

**Díganme ¿les gustaría un Edward rapado? Haha, hablo enserio… díganme si les gustaría; en lo personal yo amo el sexy cabello de Edward… pero si lo quieren ver así… ¡solo pidan!**

**Déjenme un review y recibirán un bello adelanto ¨.¨**

**Cuídense**

**Las quiere…**

_**Roxii Cullen**_


	6. El concierto de un calvo II

**Experiencias Humanas**

**Summary:** Bella siempre fue una chica sensata, pero era una adolecente y más de alguna vez tuvo que haber caído. Una serie de experiencias humanas a las cuales Edward catalogaría como LOCURAS, y que para Emmett serian su chiste durante toda la eternidad.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**Capitulo seis**

**El concierto de un calvo-II-**

-_la oveja saca las garras ¡raww!- no hacía falta voltear a ver para saber que Emmett era quien estaba molestando. Edward coloco su mano sobre mi mejilla y la acaricio levemente, la moví no sin cierto esfuerzo, realmente estaba enojada -quizás Mike, le haga sentir mejor- dijo Emmett al lado nuestro moviendo sus cejas subjetivamente._

-y que ¿acaso tampoco puedo reírme? ¿Crees que reírme me puede matar?- exclame levantándome del sillón. El tomo el puente de su nariz.

-pues si lo preguntas, si podrías morirte por reír- sentí como mi ojo brincaba.

-¡NO SOY TAN ESTUPIDA!- tarado, agregue en mi fuero interno –no soy una pinche hormiga que cualquier cosa le aplaste, no me moriré por reír; eres exageradamente sobreprotector; nunca nadie me había tratado así, deberías saber que toda mi vida yo me he sabido valer por mi misma- dije ya enojada.

-lo hago porque te amo Bells- hablo con su voz aparentemente paciente, lo conocía suficiente para saber que no debía continuar con esta discusión sino quería realmente llegar a una pelea, pero estaba harta.

-Bien ámame luego porque consiguiere esas entradas e iré a verlo, te guste o no- dije colocando las manos en mi cintura, el se paro con esa elegancia que le caracterizaba, y me tomo en brazos -¡suéltame!- exclame ya enojada golpeando su pecho, sabía que no podría causarle dolor más que el interno, pero realmente ya quería largarme de aquí. Entro a su habitación y me deposito en el sofá, coloco cada uno de sus brazos al lado de mi cabeza si dejarme escapatoria, aunque por más que lo intentase sería imposible poner un pie en el suelo. El me miro a los ojos, tratando de hipnotizarme como cuando siempre estábamos en desacuerdo, al ver que eso no funcionaba comenzó a besarme, tarde en responderle, el me besaba con furia y pasión, aun así le respondí lentamente, intentando seguir las ordenes mas coherentes que enviaban mi cerebro diciéndome que no debía prestarle atención. El se detuvo al ver que sus candentes besos no servían para nada, ya más enojada que antes, con la cara sonrojada y la maraña revuelta, hable con voz rasposa.

-aléjate Edward- dije pero él no me hiso caso, nuevamente iba a devorar mis labios pero hable con una voz mucho más dura que no dejaba opciones -¡sepárate Edward!- él lo hiso –cada vez que estés en desacuerdo con migo no puedes simplemente hacer que caiga a tus "encantos", la única forma que hay es dialogando, si no lo harás… no tenemos futuro- dije saliendo de su habitación, avance por los corredores y cuando ya iba a terminar de bajar las escaleras una mano totalmente fría se coloco sobre la mía.

-Bella, corazón mío, escúchame- su voz sonaba tan devastada así que le mire nuevamente, me negaba a ver sus ojos –perdón por ser tan sobreprotector, se que tu no me comprendes, sé que he sido un imbécil, perdóname- dijo apretándome a él, asentí, de que servía estar enojada si yo lo amada con toda mi alma y a pesar de lo tonto que podía llegar a ser era lo que amaba de el -gracias amor mío, prometo que te llevare a ver al calvo si quieres, incluso te pagare un día completo junto a él y…

-alto- dije consternada –solo quiero ir a un concierto- el asintió no muy convencido.

-oye Eddi, apuesto que Bella quiere que te rapes- Emmett dijo colocando una mano en su hombro.

-¿enserio? Valla- dijo pasando una mano por su cabeza –lo hare- hablo con decisión.

Rodé los ojos, conocía demasiado a mi novio y sabia que él no raparía su ¡sexy cabello!

Cuándo iba por el pasillo apareció la saltarina vampira frente mía, pegándome un susto tremendo.

-¡por el amor de que le tengo a Edward!- exclame con mi corazón desbocado, ella levanto una ceja y me miro interrogante –has querido matarme- dije con certeza.

-hay Bella eres tan exagerada, ya cálmate- me dijo mientras danzaba alrededor mío.

-Alice- hable lo mas calmadamente que pude, cuando estuve a punto de preguntarle ella me interrumpió

-entonces- dijo Alice a mi lado –ya tengo las entradas- me las dejo en las manos y me regalo una deslumbrante sonrisa –por cierto, Rosalie me dijo que te espera en su B.M.W. para enseñarte "eso" y que contrato una maestra- ¡diablos! Pensé, Rosalie estaba dispuesta a enseñarme todo tipo de bailes.

-Alice… no quiero bailar más; te juro que con el ultimo fue suficiente.

-y… si lo haces "por el amor que le tienes a Edward"- dijo burlándose yo rodé los ojos, de todas formas sabía que no tenía la mínima escapatoria, me dirigí al garaje donde Rosalie me esperaba demasiado emocionada… por un momento pensé que empezaría a botar y hablar por los codos como la duende, por suerte no llego a ese extremo; subí a su lado con una excesiva confianza, Rosalie me sonrió y dijo: "abrocha el cinturón" así lo hice porque realmente le tenía miedo a su conducción, el carro salió como si fuese una bala rechinando. Yo me agarre de los sillones, cerré los ojos y grite como si fuese un verdadero mono aullador, Rosalie se rio con su melodiosa voz, y cuando abrí un ojo temerosa, Edward iba corriendo al lado del carro mientras le gritaba a Rosalie que parase, ¡por el amor que le tengo a Edward! Pensé, esto era de locos, Rosalie reía y le gritaba "déjame", Edward golpeaba constantemente el vidrio, hasta que sobrepaso su fuerza y lo quebró, Rosalie paro haciendo que yo me estrellara en el vidrio, cubrí mi rostro con las manos y sentí una bolsa.

-¡Bella!- exclamo, Edward me saco del asiento del copiloto y me sentó en el pasto mojado, afortunadamente para mí y los vampiros que tenía enfrente no tenia no un solo rasguño donde saliera sangre, suponía que me encontraba blanca como la cal y no era para menos… sentía que todo daba vueltas, pero para mi suerte podía apreciar a tres Edward… hasta este punto no sabía si estaba temblando o era yo la que me movía en movimientos circulares, las tres Rosalies se sentaron detrás de mí y me empujaron para que me recostase en ellas… estuve segura de que fue mucho peor que golpearme con un tronco o que me cayese un coco en la cabeza, Rosalie era como mil rocas, Todo paro de girar, al momento en el que yo dije mi primera mala palabra: "¡MIERDA!" grite haciendo que los pájaros empezaran a abandonar el bosque, Rosalie empezó a reírse y Edward me observo con los ojos desorbitados mientras yo seguía sobando mi cabeza.

-¡PUTA!- le dije -voz porque no podes sentir este maldito dolor y con los hombres tan maricas que son estoy segura de que estarías con los Vulturis para que te mataran- mi comentario en vez de ofenderlo hiso que Edward se uniera a las risas de su hermana y claro las de Rose aumentaran. Continúe sobando mi cabeza… Edward seguía riéndose de mi, ¿Qué clase de novio se ríe de su prometida? Sentí mis ojos aguarse.

Edward paro de reírse y me observo preocupado. -¡EDWARD CULLEN MASEN!- le grite levantándome de golpe -¿Por qué diablos te ríes de mi? espero que tengas en mente que NO soy tu bufón personal- en ese momento Rosalie paro de reírse y se coloco a mi lado.

-deberías de tenerle más respeto a _tu _Bella, ella que te soporta día y noche, se preocupa tanto por ti… que decidió dar su alma por alguien que podría ser su bis abuelo, no tienes decencia es decir ¡irrumpes a una niña!- _una niña, una niña, _ era cierto era una niña, Edward era un… un VIEJO.

-un VIEJO- grite a los cuatro vientos, la cara de Edward se transformo en la verdadera incredulidad –un VIEJO- repetí tomando mis cabellos y halándolos.

-hay Rosalie deja de invadirla con tus malos…

-¡INVADIR!- exclamo ella –con que así lo llamas "invadir"- hiso comillas en el aire –yo solo le abro los ojos a alguien que podría ser mi hija, entendiste-

-¿cuántos años te llevas con Emmett?- contraataco Edward –de seguro que tú podrías ser su madre-

-tu su abuelo y para que sepas veinte años no es tanto, hay parejas que se casan de esa forma… pero cien, cien años, deberías de ser polvo-

-¡polvo! ja, tú también deberías de ser "polvo"-

-si debería ser polvo, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que tu estas pervirtiendo a la tierna y adorable Bella- _un viejo, un viejo, un viejo que debería ser polvo_, me repetí…

-me casare con un viejo, un viejo que debería ser polvo- sentí que mi boca repetía _viejo, viejo, viejo…_ ya no le preste atención; Rosalie tenía los labios en una línea recta porque de seguro quería reírse, pero ella tenía razón, Edward era un viejo. En ese momento me di cuenta de porque estaba tan susceptible hoy era dieciséis… la próxima semana me venía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hay chicas este capítulo me dio mucha risa… haha**

**Espero que les allá gustado, me siento orgullosa porque lo termine muy rápido… sus rewievs son mi inspiración :)**

**Michel Wayland S. Cullen****: intente enviarte el adelanto, pero no lo permitía :/, gracias por tu review**

**Les mando saludos, cuídense…**

**Roxii Cullen**


	7. El concierto de un calvo III

**Experiencias Humanas**

**Summary:** Bella siempre fue una chica sensata, pero era una adolecente y más de alguna vez tuvo que haber caído. Una serie de experiencias humanas a las cuales Edward catalogaría como LOCURAS, y que para Emmett serian su chiste durante toda la eternidad.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**Capitulo siete**

**El concierto de un calvo -III-**

_En ese momento me di cuenta de porque estaba tan susceptible hoy era dieciséis… la próxima semana me venía._

Edward se paro frente mía, tomo mis manos y me observo a los ojos… pero era casi imposible para mí no imaginármelo como realmente era… podía imaginármelo con un bastón, la piel arrugada hasta parecer pasa, su sexy cabello trasformado en un color gris… encorvado y quizás con una verruga, me estremecí y le solté sus manos.

-Rosalie vámonos- hable subiéndome al lado del copiloto.

-adiós mi Bella, te amo- me grito, me estremecí, de seguro se me torcería la cara –tanto tiempo estando con Emmett te hiso payasa, Rosalie-

-adiós viejo y recuerda que me debes un vidrio- le grito Rosalie pisando el acelerador y esta vez no me preocupe de la velocidad, solamente podía repasar su hermoso rostro convertido en un viejo. Respire profundamente, yo lo amaba, amaba a Edward… debía recordarme a mi misma que él era un ser inmortal, un Edward eterno, pero iug enserio tenia la edad de un viejo.

-Bella ya llegamos- con miedo baje del carro, delante mía había una pequeña casa de dos pisos "clases de baile" decía en la entrada y varias siluetas de personas bailando de diferentes tipos de música decorando las paredes; Rosalie camino grácilmente hacia dentro y yo… yo me tropecé -buenas tardes, tenemos una clase con la maestra de reggaetón, con Maggie - el hombre asintió embobado.

-en la sala cinco, siga recto y cruce el pasillo hacia la derecha, la puerta del fondo, es decir la primera- hablo torpemente, Rosalie le regalo su deslumbrante sonrisa y el comenzó a hiperventilar, cuando ya íbamos por el pasillo Rose paro y volteo a verlo.

-¿y el sanitario?- el hombre se limito a señalarlo con el dedo. –Ven Bella- me llamo, corrió hasta el baño y me empujo en el, luego ella entro y coloco el cerrojo, abrió su cartera de donde saco una mudada, me dio una falda corta con vuelos color morado, saco un top negro y me obligo a colocármelo, tomo una coleta y me amaro el cabello dejándolo hacia el lado, saco unas bailarinas de color negro con una moñita de piedras en frente y me aplico labial y rímel.

-¿para qué tanto?- le dije cuando agregaba mas rímel.

-amm... Porque yo lo quiero, además te ves muy linda- yo solamente me estremecí del frio, al abrir los ojos Rosalie me ofreció un suéter corto de rallas grises, apago la luz, quito el cerrojo y salimos del baño, caminamos hasta la sala número cinco. La clase estaba pintada de tonos rosas y tenía varios espejos, el suelo era de madera, para sorpresa mía allí nos esperaba un hombre rubio con el cabello sujeto a una coleta, llevaba maquillaje y zapatillas.

-¡Maggi!- exclamo Rosalie mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla derecha y uno en la izquierda.

-hace tanto tiempo que no te veía querida, tal vez una semana-_ ambas_ rieron ante el comentario de Maggi.

-te presento a tu nueva alumna, la prometida de Edward, Bella- el sonrió de forma tierna y al igual que con Rosalie me dio dos besos en las mejillas.

-¡Bella!- me dijo con voz chillona –no puedo creer que hallas conquistado al viejito y anticuado de Edward- me estremecí de recordar su rostro y él se rio –apuesto que hacen la pareja ideal, digo… seguro tu eres lo opuesto- Rosalie se rio sarcásticamente.

-Rosalie, yo no soy vieja- dije enojada.

-oh corazón, claro que no, tu eres una bomba- me sonroje.

**En la casa Cullen…**

Alice se reía abrazada a Jasper por la visión que acababa de tener y Jasper extremamente también lo hacía, su esposa le susurraba todo a su oído sin que nadie los escuchara o eso pensaban ellos, detrás del sillón Emmett Cullen esperaba pacientemente a que el relato continuara para poder soltar las grandes carcajadas que contenía con su palma en la boca, _y Rosalie le dijo antes de subirse al auto: adiós viejo y recuerda que me debes un vidrio._ En ese momento ya no pudo evitar las risas, rodo lanzando una carcajada estrepitosa que asusto a la pareja.

-¡EMMETT!- grito Alice. Jasper no podía hacer otra cosa que reírse, los sentimientos de Emmett lo invadían.

-hijo cálmate- apareció Esme con la ropa desarreglada, Emmett continuo riendo hasta que se topo con el jarrón favorito de Esme y lo quebró, parecía que a Esme le fuese a salir humo por las orejas, Emmett se detuvo al escuchar el primer grito de su madre y volteo a verla pero ya no le pudo prestar más atención, solo observaba una y otra vez la ropa de su mami, cubrió su rostro y empezó a susurrar… _trauma, trauma…_

En ese momento Edward entro rápido y todos se desconectaron de sus actividades anteriores, Emmett sonrió y en un dos por tres estaba a su lado "apoyándolo".

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto Emm, por una vez Edward confió en que realmente lo quería ayudar.

-bien- respondió en un suspiro.

-seguro que no te afecta ¿verdad?- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa burlona –como en tu época _así_ acostumbraban a casarse, me refiero a viejitos con niñitas- ese fue el primer puñetazo que Edward le lanzaba a Emm, en ese día.

Luego de que Edward ganara la pelea por haber dañado el "orgullo" de su hermano, Emmett no podía quitar la mueca en su rostro que hacia reír a todos.

-¡MARICA!- le gritaba, mientras Esme negaba con la cabeza y Carlisle intentaba por todos los medios que se calmara.

-¡cállate!-exclamo ya exasperada dándole un golpe en la nuca al godzilla de su hijo –deja de decir palabrotas y ve a lavarte la boca con jabón- Emmett sabía que no debía meterse con su madre, que a pesar de su baja estatura era capaz de cualquier cosa, era como si tuviera una mini Alice escondida en su interior la cual esperaba en aparecer, obedientemente fue al baño y aplico un poco de jabón liquido el cual lo escupió muy rápido y corrió a tomar agua, si agua, al probarlo estuvo seguro de que era mucho mejor que el tal "jabón".

-oye Edward- hablo Alice a tiempo que su hermano subía las escaleras –te compre algo para que no agás la bobada- dijo rodando los ojos –incluso tiene instrucciones si necesitas mi ayuda solo gri…- pero fue interrumpida por un beso en su cuello, Emmett se estaba vengando de Edward con su _asquerosidades_, y Jasper no podía evitar _sentirlo, _de pronto se escucho como si un escritorio se rompiera, Edward jalo su cabello, eran sus padres… y corrió para refugiarse en la seguridad de su habitación.

**Mientras en la sala número cinco…**

-no Bella, abre tus piernas- me decía Maggi mientras se acercaba y movía mis pies como debían que estar

-¿Por qué tengo que abrir las piernas?-

-porque si Bella- hablo con exasperación Rosalie.

-bien ahora has esto- me dijo mientras se colocaba frente mía y se movía de un lado al otro –nena, pareces un robot- se coloco detrás de mí y movió mis piernas como debía ser –bien corazón, ahora saca tu trasero- yo me sonroje.

-¿Por qué tengo que…

-porque SI Bella- me grito Rosalie.

-Bells este es un paso básico, fíjate bien pequeña, es b a s i c o- para mí esto no era divertido, Maggi parecía que fuese una gallina, voltee a ver a Rosalie que se reía en silencio. –ahora nena fíjate bien, vas a bajar, si, capichi, mírame a mí y luego lo haces- para sorpresa mía podía hacerlo bien, una cosa bien –Belli es genial, dame esos cinco- dijo levantando la palma de su mano, yo levante la mía igual –ahora- dijo moviendo la cabeza como si se le pesara, hasta después comprendí porque la meneaba de esa manera tan extraña, él quería "lucir" su hermosa y corta cabellera. –Ahora pondremos ambiente- se acerco al reproductor y sonó una canción _morbosa _en todos los sentidos –fíjate corazón, el paso de la canción es pequeño… puedes hacerlo- asentí no muy convencida.

_No es lo mismo tener un hombre en tu cama, a que tú te mate solita.  
No es lo mismo que resuelvas con aquel en el baño, que dormir calientita._

Maggi comenzó a mover sus pies de un lado al otro, era lento –ahora fíjate, te le acercas a tu Eddi y bajas como tú lo sabes hacer- hice lo que me pidió, ha este punto estaba segura de que parecía un verdadero tomate… -¡sí!- exclamo saltando, en ese momento pareciera imposible enrojecer mas –eres tan sexy-

-Bella cambiaremos la canción quiero que la bailes con alguien especial- dijo moviendo sus cejas subjetivamente, salió un momento de la habitación en el que yo pude suspirar.

-Rosalie ¿Quién…?- ella me sonrió pero se le veía enojada.

-¡queridaaaa…! observa a tu acompañante- voltee la vista nada más para encontrarme con Jacob, ¡Jacob Black! Al verme sonrió y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que estremecerme ¿debía bailar con él? ¿Bailar con el _así?_ ,Maggi cambio la canción, el ritmo seguía siendo lento, todo el rubor de su rostro había desaparecido al ver a Jacob acercarse y comenzar a bailarme.

_Sé que se enciende tu cuerpo  
Sé prende en fuego cuando me vez  
Sé que quisieras devorarme esta noche  
Parte por parte mujer  
No sabes cuánto yo deseo  
Contigo amaneceeer…  
La noche acaba de empezar  
Y me huele a placer  
_

Mordí mi labio y decidí que por una vez podía hacerlo… es decir lo hacía porque quería aprender, al momento que se acerco me descontrole.

_Uy, uy, uy, uy  
Señorita dese cuenta que yo hoy estoy pa' usted_

-yo hoy estoy pa' usted- canto Jacob en mi oído.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chicas apareció Jaco O.O, haha… **

**Espero que les allá gustado este nuevo capi :) gracias por sus reviews anteriores… recuerden:: Review=adelanto.**

**Pásense por mis otras historias, claro no son de humor pero denles una oportunidad, ¡cuídense! **

_**Roxii Cullen**___


	8. El concierto de un calvo IV

**Experiencias Humanas**

**Summary:** Bella siempre fue una chica sensata, pero era una adolecente y más de alguna vez tuvo que haber caído. Una serie de experiencias humanas a las cuales Edward catalogaría como LOCURAS, y que para Emmett serian su chiste durante toda la eternidad.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**Capitulo ocho**

**El concierto de un calvo -IV-**

_Sé que se enciende tu cuerpo  
Sé prende en fuego cuando me vez  
Sé que quisieras devorarme esta noche  
Parte por parte mujer  
No sabes cuánto yo deseo  
Contigo amaneceeer…  
La noche acaba de empezar  
Y me huele a placer  
_

_Mordí mi labio y decidí que por una vez podía hacerlo… es decir lo hacía porque quería aprender, al momento que se acerco me descontrole._

_Uy, uy, uy, uy  
Señorita dese cuenta que yo hoy estoy pa' usted_

_-yo hoy estoy pa' usted- canto Jacob en mi oído._

Jacob se pego totalmente a mí y me causo escalofríos, mordí mi labio inferior por costumbre. Como Maggi me había enseñado, baile.

Definitivamente Edward y Jacob eran algo totalmente diferente, en este momento no podía evitar compararlos, Jacob bailaba pegado a mi espalda y sentía sus manos en mis caderas, continuaba susurrando en mi oído cosa que me hacia erizar la piel, luego me dio la vuelta y se acerco tanto que nuestras piernas estaban juntas, y al referirme a juntas dijo que estaban entrelazadas…

…

..

.

Rosalie jalaba de mi para intentar sacarme del estudio, claro… no podía utilizar toda su fuerza ya que sería demasiado sospechoso, me separe nuevamente de ella con toda la fuerza que poseía, me acerque a Jacob y a los otros dos hombres que bailaban a mi alrededor… era extraño pero electrizante, había descubierto un nuevo hobbie.

_Tú eres una barbie_

_muñeca princesa_

_y no es de mattel_

_tu eres perfecta_

_tu cara tu cuerpo_

_tus ojos también tu piel_

_te quiero completa_

_baila sensual así te quiero ver_

_juntitos, solitos nos vamos a complacer..._

-o si barbie, ¡baila!- decía Maggi mientras aplaudía y se le acercaba a uno de los bailarines, de los cuales ni sus nombres conocía, pero ellos huían de _ella._

El celular de Rosalie comenzó a timbrar y ella lo contesto mientras rebotaba el pie contra la madera, de su boca solamente salían gruñidos y más rápido de lo que esperaba colgó… continúe bailando si prestarle la menor importancia pero cuando menos lo espere ella me subió en su espalda como si se tratase de un troglodita.

-¡Rosalie Hale, bájame!- a lo lejos vi como Jacob ponía cara de enojo y comenzaba a temblar mientras que Maggi se _aprovechaba_ de los otros bailarines.

-¡Bella!- me quede estática ante esa exclamación, Rosalie me bajo de su hombro y me tambalee, unos fuertes y fríos brazos me sostuvieron y me depositaron en un suave movimiento sobre el suelo, mordí mi labio por la anticipación y me voltee no sin cierto miedo.

Edward Cullen, mi novio llevaba la cabeza totalmente ¡calva!, no tenía ni nada de su perfecto y hermoso cabello

-¡TU CABELLO!- grite, me acerque y jale su camisa hasta que pude tocar su cabeza que estaba plana, plana, y brillaba. -Ed…Edward- tartamudee, sentí una lagrima deslizarse por mi mejilla.

-¿te enamoraste de Edward por su cabello?- Hablo Emmett burlón, voltee a verlos no me había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- otra lagrima se deslizo y Alice soltó una risita, Edward me observo indignado.

-¿te gusta Jacob?- dijo enojado mientras pasaba su mano por su insistente cabello y al ver que no había nada, bajo la mano. Me cara se transformo en una mueca.

-Jacob… al menos el si tiene pelo- hable sin pensar, el me miro en estado de shock y yo recompuse mis palabras -claro que no, ¿Cómo me gustaría Jacob?, yo no siento nada por el- y en el mejor momento Alice decidió intervenir.

-hay Bella, yo te vi de lo más "emocionada" con esos TRES-

-Alice no quiero sonar grosera pero estoy hablando con Edward-

-de hecho te comprendería, es decir supongo que para ti darte cuenta que tu novio es un viejo calvo…

-Alice- mi voz sonó amenazante, ella se rio y camino lejos de nosotros, me enfurecí mas solamente por saber que realmente tenía razón.

-entonces porque "bailabas" así con el-

-hay Edward es que tú me sobreproteges demasiado, no quieres que haga nada; yo nací en otra época y…- solté un gran suspiro –yo no dijo nada cuando te vas en los bares con Emmett- el pareció haberse ofendido.

-Bella- hablo con exasperación –yo no hago nada malo en los bares-

-¡no seas mentiroso!- exclamo Alice dándonos la espalda, Edward paso nuevamente la mano por su inexistente cabello.

-decías- arque mi ceja–estamos a mano- asintió resignado y dirigí nuevamente la vista hacia sus ojos pero sin querer evitarlo me desviaba a su calvicie -¿volverá a crecer?-

-Bella- hablo en tono burlón –soy un vampiro, recuerdas, si yo no crezco mi cabello tampoco-

-oh- dije pero en el fondo gritaba y lloraba a mares.

-no te gusta- afirmo con tristeza, opte por mentir.

-sí, te queda genial-

…

..

.

La semana paso volando, Edward me había explicado que solamente era una peluca y yo le había llenado el rostro de besos al enterarme que mi novio no había acabado con su cabello tan hermoso.

Alice me amenazaba de revelarle todo a Edward, se refería a el baile _completo_… a mi me parecía una exageración a de su parte, si yo estuviera en su lugar preferiría ver a mi novia bailando con un hombre, que a punto de tener sexo con tu hermana, pero ese no era el punto, a causa de los sobornos de Alice ahora debía llevar falda, si falda en Forks, mi atuendo consistía en una falda morada, lisa que llevaba un cinturón de elástico, una blusa de manga larga color negro con grandes botones morados, y una bonitas zapatillas de tela lila con flores rosa pálido, mi maquillaje en tonos rosados y el cabello caía en sus naturales ondas.

-¡Bella!- me llamo Alice mientras levantaba las manos, me acerque a ella, se encontraba sola en la mesa, antes de que preguntara me respondió: -no tardan- asentí y me ubique a su lado, Alice me pasó una manzana y un jugo.

-gracias- masculle mientras le daba la primera mordida.

-Bell's sabes qué día es hoy ¿verdad?- la voltee a ver sin saber a lo que realmente se refería.

-veinticinco de mayo- respondí como si fuese obvio.

-si Bella, pero mañana iremos a ver a "el calvo"- ¡pitbull! ¿Cómo diablos se me había olvidado? -si- lanzo un suspiro –se te había olvidado- yo mordí mi labio inferior. –Pero no te preocupes- hablo recuperando su entusiasmo –ya hable con Charlie, tengo tu pasaje y tu maleta; estoy tan emocionada…- yo sonreí por su entusiasmo, a pesar de que no lo mostraba, estaba emocionada.

Rosalie entro a la cafetería robando las miradas de todos, a su lado iba Emmett totalmente despreocupado. Detrás de ellos venia un Jasper sonriendo, ¿sonriendo? Y Edward le seguía mientras intentaba controlar su ira.

-emm Alice, ¿Por qué Jasper sonríe?- susurre acercándome a ella como que estuviese en medio de un cuchicheo, era tonto que susurrase porque sabía que aun así ellos me escucharían pero era costumbre; Jasper sonrió mas.

Edward tomo su lugar a mi lado y me dejo un pequeño beso en los labios, demasiado pequeño para mi gusto, Jasper rio y yo fruncí el seño.

-suficiente Jasper- gruño Edward, de repente el enojo se fue y tuve unas tremendas ganas de reír, cubrí mi boca mientras soltaba pequeñas risas, luego toda la cafería comenzó a reír. Las risas se escuchaban en cualquier lugar y las personas que caminaban con su bandeja la soltaban al no poder controlarse, algunas personas caían hacia atrás de su banca.

-Ha, Jaz- Alice se reía descontroladamente mientras intentaba calmar a su esposo, eso le bastó para parar. La escuela entera dejo de reírse y se limitaban a preguntarse porque el porqué de su risa, yo me doble a causa del dolor que se produjo en mis costillas… no era una persona que riese demasiado.

-Bella- me hablo Emmett con voz suave, yo le mire con la ceja alzada -¿Edward te complace?- mi rubor no tardo en aparecer y mis sentimientos hacia la negativa no se esperaron tampoco, la risa de Jasper me conformo que él lo sabía y Edward no tardo en leerlo en su pensamiento, apretó el puente de su nariz y me miro a través de sus hermosas pestañas, ¿Cómo podía decirle a el que quería un beso más candente?, ¿Cómo podía decirle al caballero del siglo pasado que eso quería?, ¿Cómo podía querer yo un beso candente de un viejo?, mi sonrisa se torno falsa.

Tal vez un poco de compras no me hiciera mal, ¿pero que estaba diciendo?, yo no podía decirle a Alice que necesitaba ir de compras, ella se descontrolaría y…

-claro que si Bella, vamos de compras- yo me estremecí, ella lo había visto –y no me digas que no quieres… porque sé que si- me halo saliendo de la cafetería y llevándome como un perro jalada detrás de ella, pero antes de que terminara le deje un pequeño beso en los labios a Edward que hicieron su rostro iluminar.

…

..

.

Era sábado, y tenía el cuerpo agarrotado a causa de las compras, Edward me esperaba abajo mientras yo buscaba mi chaqueta, no llevaba nada y eso me ponía de cierto modo nerviosa… solamente dependía de lo que Alice había empacado para mi, al bajar Edward me dio un beso en los labios que era desaprobado ante los ojos de Charlie.

-adiós papá- le dije saliendo antes de cerrar la puerta – ¿me puedes dar un beso?- le pregunte a Edward jalándolo de la camisa.

-de que hablas- el paro viéndome interrogante.

-quiero un beso- el sonrió y me dio nuevamente un "topón", yo lo jale de la camisa y coloque mis abrazos alrededor de su cuello y lo bese, por extraño que parezca él no se resistió, me beso como yo quería… lentamente y con pación como hace mucho no lo sentía, pero para desgracia mía debía separarme por falta de aire. Estuve segura de que mi sonrisa era resplandeciente, estaba realmente feliz, le tome de la mano y empecé a caminar hasta el volvo… parecía la caperucita roja, saltaba demasiado contenta.

-si así eres de feliz cuando te beso, lo hare mas- me sonroje y el depósito un beso en mi mejilla haciendo que me tornase en un tomate.

Me abrió la puerta del carro…

…

..

.

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**En el próximo capítulo ya aparece "el calvo" haha, espero que les haya gustado, este es el penúltimo de esta experiencia :)**

**Gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado no saben lo feliz que me pone leerlos.**

**Cuídense, las quiere…**

_**Roxii Cullen**_


	9. El concierto de un calvo V

**Experiencias Humanas**

**Summary:** Bella siempre fue una chica sensata, pero era una adolecente y más de alguna vez tuvo que haber caído. Una serie de experiencias humanas a las cuales Edward catalogaría como LOCURAS, y que para Emmett serian su chiste durante toda la eternidad.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**Capitulo nueve**

**El concierto de un calvo -V-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_-si así eres de feliz cuando te beso, lo hare mas- me sonroje y el depósito un beso en mi mejilla haciendo que me tornase en un tomate. _

_Me abrió la puerta del carro…_

…

_.._

_._

_-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!-_ exclame mientras me veía a mi misma en primera fila mientras esperaba a que el concierto comenzara. Edward se rio, el tenia su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-¿me cambiaras por Pitbull?- Lo voltee a ver seriamente, y negué.

-no me gustan los calvos- el sonrió –nunca te rapes- asintió mirándome divertido.

Rosalie estaba tomada de la banda amarilla que impedía nuestro paso mientras miraba atentamente el escenario, Emmett detrás de ella con brazos cruzados, demasiado celoso, los hombres que pasaban en frente la observaban embobados, pero ella no tenia ojos para nadie más y seguía susurrando _¿donde esta?_ Alice y Jasper se miraban detenidamente, tan detenidamente que parecía que el descontrol del mundo exterior no les afectaba en absoluto; de repente todo el mundo comenzó a gritar, eleve mi vista hacia el escenario donde se podía ver que Pitbull se asomaba, de repente una de esas señoras del control de la electricidad paso frente bloqueándome la vista.

-¡quitate zorra!- grite mientras movía mis manos para intentar quitarla como si eso fuese posible, mi insulto resulto pequeño a lo que Rosalie le gritaba en esos momentos, apretaba fuertemente la banda que resultaba extraño que no la hubiese destruido, gruñía con una apariencia cercana a un león.

-maldita hija de perra mueve tu asqueroso culo- grito sacándole el dedo de medio -tienes cerumen en los oídos o qué diablos- Emmett se limitaba a reír y Edward nos observaba con ojos desorbitados, yo rodé los ojos parecía que el aun se creía en su época de corceles blancos.

Rose continuaba gritando y yo intentaba buscar un lugar donde se pudiera ver, era una suerte que una de las cortinas no se encontrase totalmente cerrada y yo pudiera al menos ver la brillante calvicie del cantante, hasta que la zorra decidió que había visto suficiente y las coloco correctamente, con tanto cuidado y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que iba dirigida hacia nosotras. Yo fruncí el seño mientras me dejaba desplomar en la silla al lado de mi novio.

-Bella- me llamo Rosalie que tomo el lugar al lado mío – ¿te subirías con migo al escenario?- le mire como si tuviera un tercer ojos, cierto que aquello había pasado por mi mente pero aun quedaba un poco de cordura en mi interior, era como si también tuviese una muñequita como_ Lizzy McGuire _y me digiera que era una locura, y tal como ella lo aria respondí:

-¡claro!- el entusiasmo desbordo mis palabras como una gran mentira y Rosalie sonrió, esperaba que no me hiciese cumplirlo.

En ese momento ya no pude escuchar mas solo tuve ojos para observar como Pitbull salía detrás de la negra cortina y el escenario se iluminaba, las demás personas se colocaban en sus instrumentos y comenzaban a acompañarle, grite, grite como loca mientras me subía en la espalda de mi novio para tener una mayor visión, cuando finalmente logre tener ambas piernas en sus hombros sentí como mi pantalón se bajaba un poco de la parte trasera… así que apoye una mano sobre la melena de mi novio para lograr componer mi pantalón; a pesar de que éramos los primeros de la fila y también en medio no podía evitar estirar mis manos como si pudiese llegar a tocarle

_Que no te preocupes que nadie va a saber nada_

Dijo entrecoros mientras me guiñaba el ojo, mis manos se bajaron automáticamente y mi sonrojo pareció rápidamente, sentí como Edward temblaba soltando a su vez un pequeño rugido.

-¡o si Bella!- grito Rosalie que me mirada de forma picara. La canción termino y comenzó una nuevamente

Las canciones continuaron sonando nuevamente pero yo no las conocía, aun así no podía quitar de mi mente la frase "I know you want me", Edward parecía arto de ella y yo me negaba a dejar de cantarla.

-dámelo- dije arrancándole la cerveza a Emmett, todos intentaban fingir que bebían -desperdicio de alcohol- dije tomándola de golpe, Edward corrió levemente la silla de mi lado y a mí… a mi me valió madre, eso significaba que realmente estaba ebria.

_Si tu boquita fuera de chocolate_

_Si tu boquita fuera de chocolate_

_Yo me la pasaría bate que bate_

_Yo me la pasaría bate que bate_

Me levante al escuchar la nueva canción, era genial y Rosalie me siguió.

_Si tu boquita fuera de limón verde_

_Si tu boquita fuera de limón verde_

_Yo me la pasaría muerde que muerde_

_Yo me la pasaría muerde que muerde_

Pitbull extendió una mano hacia nosotros y Rosalie no dudo en tomarla, no ella no tenia porque dudar… Emmett podía llegar a ser celoso pero no como lo era Edward, aparte ¿Qué haría yo en el escenario? Y ultimo ¡no llegaría ni en un pie! Debía impulsarme para lograr alcanzarlo, cosa imposible para una descoordinada humana, deje de pensarlo al notar que la mano de Rose se afianzaba a mi brazo y me llevaba de jalón, ahora me encontraba arriba del escenario… con miles de personas observándome y la mirada de un Edward estupefacto y enojado.

_Es un banquete_

_Pico de gallo con un buen filete_

_Si tu boquita fuera de omelet yo les daría mete que mete_

_(mete que mete)_

_Estas pa chuparse los dedos_

_Yo soy un niño y tú eres un caramelo_

_Yo me deslizo por tu resbaladero al verte_

_Necesito un babero_

Pitbull se acerco a mí como si de un "filete" me tratase y empezó a cantar en mi oído, intente hacerme un paso hacia atrás pero luego me arrepentí… si lo intentaba de seguro que caía, mi tacón había quedado enganchado en un pequeño agujero, atrás de el pude ver como Rosalie se restregaba.

_Si tu boquita fuera de pan de azúcar_

_Si tu boquita fuera de pan de azúcar_

_yo me la pasaría chupa que chupa_

-yo me la pasaría chupa que chupa- susurro cerca de mi oído antes de que lamer mi ovulo.

_Si tu boquita fuera de pie de fresa_

_si tu boquita fuera de pie de fresa_

_yo me la pasaría besa que besa_

_yo me la pasaría besa que besa_

Me dio vuelta dejando que mi trasero se pegase en toda su anatomía y mi cuerpo empezase a sudar, y mordió mi mandíbula; las manos de Rosalie empezaron a meterse entre el espacio de mi trasero y la anatomía de Pitbull y no queda nada más que decir que me moleste… pegue mi trasero mas y este comenzó a reaccionar ante mi contacto, dirija mis manos hacia su nuca y jale los vellos que allí se encontraban luego baje lentamente hasta que lo pude ver arriba totalmente desconcertado y excitado.

_En la pista ella lo baila_

_en la pista ella la baila_

_en la pista_

_en la pista_

_en la pista ella lo baila, baila, baila, baila_

Pronto me di la vuelta y adore el momento en el que nuestros cuerpos chocaron, Rosalie continuaba bailando detrás de él y yo sentía cada vez que el alcohol subía mas a mi cabeza; para mi mala suerte Rosalie decidió que era suficiente y tomo mi mano… ella se tiro a los brazos de Emmett quien la recibió más que emocionado, luego me recibió a mi ya que Edward me miraba molesto, aceptaba que me había pasado pero no entendía porque sentía la necesidad de hacer cosas nuevas.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte a Rosalie, ¿Por qué había decidido bajar cuando estábamos en la mejor parte?

-escucha la canción querida- respondió

_En la pista ella lo baila así así_

_en la pista ella lo baila así así_

_en la pista ella lo baila_

_a mí se me cae la baba_

_si no fuera una_

_Puta_

_Con ella me casaba_

Yo me limite a rodar los ojos.

-no significa que se dirija hacia nosotros- ella alzo los hombros.

-como quieras- depósito un beso en los labios de su marido –además ser puta es divertido-

-a mi me gustaría que fueras asi conmigo- susurro Edward haciéndome estremecer, mi sonrojo no tardo en aparecer y mi corazón comenzó a latir de forma desesperada.

-no Ed- dije volteándome para poder verle el rostro donde sus ojos eran de un negro como el carbón –no me dejas hacer nada-

-mi hermosa morbosa- mi sonrojo aumento y lo mire extrañada, había tanto deseo en sus ojos que me aturdía –con tal de que sea con migo haz lo que quieras- dijo tomándome al estilo novia.

***EXTRA***

Una semana después…

Edward caminaba tomado de la mano de Bella, era viernes y había terminado la semana, su novio la esperaba ansioso y Bella lo había notado pero esperaba pacientemente a que él le contase el porqué, se detuvo frente a su volvo y ella supo que era el momento.

-suéltalo Edward-

-mi Bella- el paso una mano por su cabello – Emmett planeo una salida, ya sabes…

-al bar- aseguro Bella.

-sí, espero que no te moleste, solo será un fin de semana…- Bella se volteo enojada y comenzó a caminar hacia su monovolumen.

-haz lo que quieras, yo no estaré una semana completa- le grito mientras arrancaba su auto; Edward quedo en estado de shock.

-¿Qué, a donde iras?-

-_queti_- la nueva palabra de Rosalie había sido adoptado por Bella, y ahora Edward ya no se sentía tan emocionado de ir al bar… no después de que sabía que Bella planeaba una nueva "experiencia humana".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Olvide agradecer anteriormente a Afrodita Cullen por darme la idea de la peluca :)**

**Bueno chicas, he terminado esta experiencia humana, la próxima no será tan candente… se los prometo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejan reviews.**

_**Roxii Cullen**_


	10. Orlando… sin ellos

**Experiencias Humanas**

**Summary:** Bella siempre fue una chica sensata, pero era una adolecente y más de alguna vez tuvo que haber caído. Una serie de experiencias humanas a las cuales Edward catalogaría como LOCURAS, y que para Emmett serian su chiste durante toda la eternidad.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**Capitulo once**

**Orlando… "sin ellos"**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Una semana después…_

_Edward caminaba tomado de la mano de Bella, era viernes y había terminado la semana, su novio la esperaba ansioso y Bella lo había notado pero esperaba pacientemente a que él le contase el porqué, se detuvo frente a su volvo y ella supo que era el momento._

_-suéltalo Edward- _

_-mi Bella- el paso una mano por su cabello – Emmett planeo una salida, ya sabes…_

_-al bar- aseguro Bella._

_-sí, espero que no te moleste, solo será un fin de semana…- Bella se volteo enojada y comenzó a caminar hacia su monovolumen._

_-haz lo que quieras, yo no estaré una semana completa- le grito mientras arrancaba su auto; Edward quedo en estado de shock._

_-¿Qué, a donde iras?-_

_-queti- la nueva palabra de Rosalie había sido adoptado por Bella, y ahora Edward ya no se sentía tan emocionado de ir al bar… no después de que sabía que Bella planeaba una nueva "experiencia humana"._

…

..

.

-Bueno ya tenemos listo todo- dijo emocionada Rose al ver tener las maletas listas en su alcoba, yo le mire como si realmente estuviese mal ¿cinco maletas?, yo llevaba una junto con una pequeña bolsa de mano; sabía que Edward nos escuchaba atentamente junto a Emmett y Jasper, por eso Rosalie solo se concentraba en el viaje y su vestimenta mientras que Alice leía una revista de modas atentamente, y yo… yo realmente pensaba en lo que me esperaba en Orlando, si… nuestro viaje consistía en ir a Disney Word, no era cosa del otro mundo, no íbamos a las vegas o algún crucero nudista, aunque debería de dejar en el olvido el crucero si no quería que apareciese por la mente de Alice… las chicas habían elegido nuestro destino alegando que sería bueno que tuviésemos un viaje, yo había suplicado… porque realmente había suplicado que no me sacara del país, según Alice durante esta semana no habría sol, pero tampoco llovería… al menos no a cantaros, por lo cual era el momento perfecto para viajar aunque Rosalie tenía cosas más exóticas en mente como Egipto… claro que solo saldríamos de noche por lo cual Alice lo descarto rápidamente alegando que aquello lo podríamos dejar para cuando yo fuese vampira, y eso sin duda me robo una sonrisa del rostro, pero no por lo que ellas pensaban, yo me imaginaba sola con Edward y Egipto rodeándonos.

Las chicas tomaron su bolsas mientras gritaban a Jasper y Emmett que las ayudasen con el equipaje, sin embargo yo no lo hice, no lo necesitaba… aun así Edward apareció son la cara triste, yo le deje un beso en los labios y luego el se dirigió a mi maleta.

-deja eso Edward, el equipaje de ella esta haya- dijo Alice señalándole un pila de maletas perfectamente colocadas de color celeste chillón con brillitos.

-Alice-me queje con el seño fruncido –esas no son mis maletas, yo solo necesito esta- dije señalándola para luego tomarla, sin embargo ella apareció delante mío a una súper velocidad y me la quito de las manos –devuélvemela- me queje como niña pequeña.

-No Bella- dijo entregándole la maleta a Rose y la coloco detrás de ella –llevaras estas maletas- ordeno, yo eleve mi ceja y cruce los brazos.

-Si no aceptas me quedare y por si fuese poco les revelare su destino- amenace.

-no lo arias- advirtió Rosalie, he de admitir que frente a ella me sentí vulnerable y pequeña.

-O…- de mi boca simplemente salió la primera vocal antes de que Alice estampara su mano contra mi boca, de manera bastante fuerte provocándome un poco de dolor, Edward me tomo entre sus brazos como una muñeca de trapo, y le lanzo una mirada de reproche a su hermana.

-no llevaran a Bella a ningún lugar, no mientras ni siquiera pueden tener el mínimo cuidado con ella- mire nuevamente a Alice y ella me miraba con disculpas, Edward me miraba con una mueca de preocupación y yo me acerque a su oído dejando un beso en su mejilla susurre "tranquilízate amor, solo es un viaje y te aseguro que es de lo mas inofensivo… puedo cuidarme" asegure, Alice sonrió sabiendo que Edward asentiría y así ocurrió.

Edward subió las maletas que Alice había preparado para mí y también agregaron mi maleta, llevábamos el jeep de Emmett y el volvo, ellos se habían ofrecido a ir a traerlos en al aeropuerto ya que sin duda no cabían dos personas más y el mastodonte de Emmett. Rose conducía el volvo mientras que Alice y yo íbamos en el jeep, era traumante ver a mi pequeña amiga conducir tremenda cosa.

-tranquilízate Bella- me pidió Alice con su cantarina voz a punto de reírse, mis manos se encontraban pegadas a el asiento y mis ojos abiertos como si de una mosca se tratase, no era que desconfiase de Alice, sin duda sus reflejos de vampira no fallarían pero de lo que realmente desconfiaba era su estatura, el cuello de la pequeña duende se estiraba como si fuese una jirafa para lograr ver el auto y los pies los llevaba totalmente estirados como los de una bailarina para alcanzar el pedal, sin duda me arrepentía de haber venido con mi amiga… era mucho mejor estar con Rose, sin duda, aunque fuese un poco antipática… aun así valía la pena, Alice sobreviviría ante cualquier cosa que viniese, en cambio yo no… yo era una frágil humana que botaba en el asiento como si de una marioneta me tratase a pesar de llevar el tremendo cinturón cruzado sobre mi pecho –será genial, ya lo veras- asentí votando nuevamente sin despegar la mirada del asfalto, sin embargo cuando observe de solo sayo a la pelinegra ella llevaba su cabeza totalmente volteada hacia mi dirección y me sonreía como si fuese una niña diabólica.

-¡Alice, santo cielo!- exclame sintiendo mi corazón aumentar de velocidad –mira la carretera- grite sintiendo un colapso nervioso dentro de mí, ella volteo la mirada y rio como loca.

-Bella no exageres, recuerdas la habitación de cenicienta en Disney… espero que la consigamos- yo asentí despoblándome sobre el sofá, mientras ella continuaba papaloteando sobre nuestro maravilloso viaje

Sobre mi regazo se encontraban todos los documentos necesarios para viajar, Alice se había encargado de estos… habían tres mapas de lo que era Disney, ella había señalado en cada parte, con flechas de diferente colores señalando donde iríamos sucesivamente… nuestro viaje solo consistía cinco días aunque había exagerado diciendo que tardaba más.

-¡Bella!- exclamo Alice, levante la vista del mapa y ella me miraba con una ceja alzada –hemos llegado, bájate ya- ordeno, ¿Qué me bajara de la moustrocidad yo sola?, sentí pequeñas cosquillas por mis mejías, de seguro comenzaba a parecer un tomate viviente.

-Ali Alice- tartamudeé con vergüenza –no puedo yo sola- ella rio con más ganas.

-ya lo sé Bells, Rosalie esta esperándote- volteé la mirada y efectivamente ella me esperaba con la mirada hacia abajo intentando, en vano, no burlarse.

Varios hombres los cuales desconocía nos ayudaron con las maletas, y como era esperado ellas tuvieron que pagar extra, luego me jalaron de la mano hasta internarme en los baños.

-ponte esto- Rosalie me extendió un pequeño short y una blusa de tirantes, luego me dio unas sandalias altas.

-espera- deje viéndolas mientras entraban a los sanitarios -¿Por qué nos cambiamos?-

-vamos a Orlando Bella, sería demasiado extraño que nos viesen con ropa tan cubierta, además te miraras realmente sensual- rodé los ojos y observe nuevamente la ropa, la blusa de tirantes era rosa, los tirantes unas pequeñas trenzas mientras que el short color café lo combinaban con unas sandalias del mismo con perlas rosa por todas partes, llevaba dos pulseras fucsia y los sarcillos de ese color, Rosalie había colocado sobre mis hombros una chaqueta de cuero.

Rosalie llevaba una minifalda blanca y una blusa que le llegaba hasta el codo color celeste cielo, con unas chinitas de moñitas azul, Alice llevaba unas sandalias bajas junto a un vestido de verano color caqui strapless.

Finalmente abordamos el avión con destino a Orlando, Alice me entrego nuevamente los papales… allí solamente habían dos, faltaba uno… de pronto recordé que lo había botado en el Jeep de Emmett y trague en seco, de seguro este par de locas por la moda me matarían… si los Cullen lo encontraban, lo cual era de lo más seguro, solo esperaba que Jasper interviniera en las ocurrencias de aquellos dos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Admito que llevo años de no actualizar… pero las ideas que han pasado por mi cabeza no me parecían lo suficientemente buenas :/**

**Algunas si que lo has sido, pero he decidido dejarlas al final, ya que realmente son graciosas, bueno… acá les dejo un capi y sé que es pequeño pero los próximos ya no lo serán tanto.**

**Bueno cuídense, recuerden que les mandare un adelanto si dejan review.**

_**Roxii Cullen**_


End file.
